The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a synchronization method, and a program.
Recently, users have not only watched and enjoyed content of moving pictures or the like imaged by an imaging device, but have also given added value to content by editing the content or adding music to the content.
For example, a content imaging device capable of easily generating a digest by narrowing down the number of content scenes or clips has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-227860).